A Feudal Story
by thunderbrother
Summary: Ever wonder were Naraku's Miasma comes from, read this parody and you may find out. It features the full cast but the 1st ch just has Naraku's crew.


We start are story in the middle of a battle between Team Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru against Naraku, with Kagura and Kanna.

Naraku realizing the battle isn't going well uses his weapon of last resort like he has done many times in the past and floods the area with miasma, then he quickly forms a barrier around himself Kagura and Kanna.

All of a sudden Kagura goes "_whew! what the hell is that smell"_ as she turns to Naraku who has stone cold look on his face, then to Kanna who as normal doesn't have a clue.

Kagura thinks to herself "_she's as void as ever! void of emotions, void of feelings, void of intelligence, the little fool's just... void! Naraku really needs to stop that home schooling crap and send that poor child to a real school, then maybe she can get professional help, babygirl's got special "ED" written all over her."_

(Ah lets get out Kagura mind and back to our story)

Kagura looks again at Naraku who now has a slight grin and a guilty look on his face and she scream with all the fury of a Tasmanian devil "_Naraku! did you fart ?" _

He answers with that same stupid look on his face while motioning to lower her voice "_no, no... it's just the miasma." _

"_Like HELL it is" _she replies "_I know miasma, I've smelled miasma, that's not miasma" _

"_Ok, ok," _he concedes "_I thought the miasma would cover up the odor... you know I had that leftover spicy peasant for breakfast."_

A/N (yes folks thats PEASANT as in villager not PHEASANT as in tasty, succulent bird, not a typo. Now back to our story were Kagura is admonishing Naraku.)

"_well it didn't work and I told you not to eat that idiot, it smelled like he had gone bad" _she shouted "_now lower this barrier and let me out."_

"_but Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, they'll..." _he tries to plead, but she interrupts "_Naraku are you deaf? has this gas numb your hearing along with your sense of smell? I said let me out-ta here."_

He tries to regain a little dignity by threatening her saying "_look... shut up... or I swear I'll crush your heart right now! Right NOW!" _

He tries but It didn't work she calls his bluff saying "_go ahead anythings better than breathing this... this "mi-aass-ma" uurgh."_

As she tries to summon up enough wind to keep her side of the barrier clear, he finally concedes and lowers the barrier.

Kanna who until now had not move or said anything begins to move in the direction of Kagura saying "_thank-you Kag..."_ but she stops short and can only look on as Kagura quickly expands a feather, hops on and flies off looking back at Kanna and saying "_bitch!" _

Also thinking to herself "_see in as how you and Naraku get along so well, you can stay with him you little snitch... " _

Then"_sniff... sniff... damn that flatulent bastard, am going to need a bath and a new kimono."_

Back at the battle Naraku reforms the barrier, but the strain of having an upset stomach and to go from a full barrier to a partial, back to a full takes it's toll, something had to give unfortunately for Kanna it was his stomach, he cuts a next one "_furrrrrrup,"_ just as he reforms the full barrier.

Then something amazing happens Kanna smiles for the first time ever.

(well I think it was a smile... really only one side of her mouth curled... it could have been involuntary muscle reaction, but I digress)

She... smiles, her eyes open wide and roles as she keels over and slides to the bottom of the barrier.

(We also see why she never smiled before Naraku really needs to invest in a dental plan for this one)

To be continued...

Well boys and girls until next time when we continue with Tales from the mind of Rumiko Takahashi... what? you didn't think I was going to take responsibility for this did you? Hey she owns these characters not me!

A/N "Special ED" is short for Special Educational Needs a friend pointed out that some of you may not be familiar with this term, unlike this author whose heard this reference many times.

Please take this story the way it was meant, as a parody no offense is intended – (Kanna&Naraku fans)

If you don't like this comedic take on inuyasha you better review and let me know because I intend to write more and if you liked it you need to review because - same reason.


End file.
